Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20160924001646/@comment-26558897-20160930110729
Je vois... mais je crois que tu colles un peu tes sentiments (tu aimerais voir Sanji se défendre et fracasser ces trois bran... et moi aussi d'ailleurs XD) sur Reiju. Pas vraiment. À vrai dire, je m'en fou un peu que Sanji fracasse ses frères, mais j'aimerais effectivement bien qu'il nous dévoile enfin les résultats de son entraînement. Sanji ne nous a encore rien dévoilé ... et pourtant il était à l'aise face à Jajji (malgré les coups qu'il s'est pris, il n'était que peu blessé et n'a pas réellement perdu à la "loyale", ce qui n'atteste pas de son niveau) et n'a eu recours qu'à un simple coup pour déboiter la mâchoire de Niji (puis est ensuite bloqué par la menace de Zeff et se laisse délibérément blessé). Face à Vergo, il a démontré avec deux simples Diable Jambes qu'il le mettait plus en difficulté que Smoker et face à Doflamingo, il s'est malheureusement fait avoir par la technique la plus "cheat" du répertoire, bien que la Diable Jambe n'avait rien fait non plus. Sanji nous a dévoilé quelques nouvelles techniques à l'île des HP, mais elles ont malheureusement été gâchées sur un adversaire très faible. Sanji n'a donc décidément rien montré de son entraînement, ce qui laisse présager un grand niveau chez lui, que seul Reiju est apte à percevoir puisqu'elle n'est pas aveuglée par le mépris et les souvenirs du passé qu'ont Jajji, Ichiji, Niji et Yonji de Sanji. Concrètement dans la trad que j'ai je ne lis nulle part "pourquoi tu ne ripostes pas, défends toi" ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Reiju ne laisse pas transparaitre ce qu'elle pense du niveau de Sanji vis à vis de ses frères... donc pour moi c'est vraiment de la sur-interprétation. Bien sûr que non, on ne le lit pas. La plupart des choses que les fans comprennent d'un manga sont souvent de l'interprétation, c'est d'ailleurs notre cas ici puisque tu interpètes une chose et moi une autre ^^. Mais quand je lis " Is that really the face of a man about to go see his fiance ? ", j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi Reiju dit ça. Clairement, elle s'en fou que Sanji soit présentable pour le mariage puisqu'elle sait qu'il n'y est pas favorable. Et de toute évidence, comme par le passé, Reiju a assisté de loin à la scène. Et quand elle apparaît, elle a le visage agaçé, exerce un grand soupir et est même énervée. Sanji l'exaspère. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Sanji est dans cet état. Si elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'elle juge que Sanji aurait largement pu se défendre. Elle aborde donc le sujet de Zeff : " It's just some restaurant owner you used to work with ! ". Après tout, c'est la menace de Zeff qui le bloque, et elle ne comprend pas en quoi cela l'oblige à se laisser tabasser, car selon elle, il aurait les capacités de se défendre. " Why do you care so much ? You must have known what would happen if you came back here " ... Pourquoi s'en soucie-t-il autant ? S'il est revenu sur les lieux de son enfance, il devait savoir qu'il devrait se défendre face à ses frères. Mais malgré tout, il se laisse faire pour éviter des problèmes à Zeff. Et ça l'exaspère. Tu as bien défini la raison pour laquelle elle ne comprend pas, mais j'interprète par contre bien différemment son ton et son visage énervés et exaspérés face à l'état dans lequel se trouve désormais Sanji. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se défende et à ce qu'il ne se laisse pas immobiliser par une menace comme celle-là. Je le vois clairement ainsi, et ce n'est pas parce que je veux voir Sanji se montrer plus fort ou quoi que ce soit, ça je le sais déjà qu'il vaut bien mieux. Jamais Sanji n'a été O.S. de la sorte excepté par Ener. Quand Sanji était au sol après le coup de Niji, il aurait pu se relever (il a déjà combattu avec bien pires blessures), mais à la place, il a laissé ses frères lui refaire le portrait. Sanji ne se défend pas ! Chacun son interprétation, mais cela a concrètement à voir avec les capacités de Sanji pour moi.